


“But it was short and kind of vague.”

by deadfvrst



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfvrst/pseuds/deadfvrst





	“But it was short and kind of vague.”

Gerard reached into his pocket, the cold metal of a bracelet met him back. Mikey was quiet, well he was usually quiet, but that’s not his fault. He was sat down in the back lounge with a magazine on his knees and a scowl on his face because Gerard doesn’t know how to approach sensitive topics with any tact, at all. 

The bus was quiet, too, could hear pin drop. In Gerard’s case, a sweat drop. He inched forward slowly to the back and sat down tentatively, a fair distance from Mikey. Who didn’t seem to pay him any mind, despite themselves. 

Gerard coughed into his elbow, and his gaze met Mikey’s in an awkward half-second-too-long acknowledgment of each other. 

Gerard tried to smile but Mikey’s face was back in the magazine again almost immediately. They sat there for another couple seconds and Gerard’s shoulders became so tense he was pretty sure he’d need acupuncture after, but he shrugged it off.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier,” he said.

Mikey’s hands twitched around the pages of brightly coloured articles, “Sorry for saying what?,” he hardly moved beyond that. Which was as impressive as it was scary.

Gerard frowned, “I’m sorry for implying that you were a man-whore, and that your friendship with Pete was interfering with you and me, and for asking if Mom ever gave you the Talk, and for yelling at you even though I was in the wrong, and—“

“I forgive you, holy shit.”, Mikey was facing him fully engaged now, his face vaguely resembling concern.

“Are you sure? Cos, I could go on.”, Gerard looked somewhat dejected.

“No, really.” Mikey shook his head, “I don’t think I’d want to know.”

Gerard grinned, “You wouldn’t. The things I’ve thought.”, he stared down into his lap and dug out the bracelet from his jean pocket. “I, uh, I found this, by the way.”, he said, and thrusted it onto the table between them.

Mikey’s eyes lit up when he saw it, reaching forward. “Where did you get this?”, he looked up, with the chain in his hand, “I thought I lost it last year, sometime”

“So did I,” Gerard shrugged, “But I found it tucked in my suitcase between things.”

“Gee, this is— I can’t believe it.”, Mikey laughed, fastening the buckle around his wrist.

“Sorry,” Gerard said again, just for good measure.

Mikey smiled back, “You should be.”

Gerard shrugged off the giddy just-forgiven feeling and sat back against the spongey back lounge couch. He tapped his chin with his fist in thought, it looked as weird as it reads. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”, he asked.

Mikey steadied a hard look at his older brother, “That dumb fucking face you just made.”

“It wasn’t,” Gerard said defensively, but it was short and kind of vague.


End file.
